cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Keegan-Michael Key
Keegan-Michael Key (1971 - ) Film Deaths *'[[Hell Baby (2013)|''Hell Baby (2013)]]' [''F'Resnel]: Run over by Dave Holmes while Rob Corddry and Leslie Bibb watch in horror. (Played for comic effect.) *'[[Tomorrowland (2015)|''Tomorrowland (Tomorrowland: A World Beyond) (2015)]]' [''Hugo]: Playing an android, he dies in an explosion when he self destructs after being stabbed with a pole by Raffey Cassidy who's trying to save Britt Robertson from Keegan and Kathryn Hahn. *'[[Keanu (2016)|''Keanu (2016)]]' [''Clarence Robinson/''Smoke Dresden'']: Playing a dual role, "Smoke" is shot to death, along with Jordan Peele's "Oil", by "Rell" (also played by Jordan), on top of having been shot several times by "Clarence". ("Clarence" survives the movie.) *'[[The Predator (2018)|''The Predator (2018)]]' [''Coyle]: Shot by Thomas Jane (and Thomas by Keegan at the same time) as a mercy killing after Keegan is mortally wounded by a blast from The Upgrade Predator. TV Deaths *''MADtv Season 9 Ep.24 (Shot In The Head)'' (May 14th, 2004) [Shot In The Head]: Commits suicide by jumping through the hospital wall at the end of the skit. (Played for comic effect.) *''MADtv Season 14 Ep. 9'' (Saw IV: Jing ''le Hell )'' (2008) '[''First Victim]: Dies after drinking expired egg nog while Bobby Lee, Michael McDonald, Frank Caeti, and Arden Myrin watch in horror. (Played for comic effect.) *Key and Peele: Pilot Episode ''(2012)' [Self]: Shot to death along with Jordan Peele in the opening theme song which is shown during the first two seasons. (Played for comic effect.) *''Key and Peele: Slap-Ass: In Recovery (2014) '[Gene]: Shoots himself after being manipulated to by Tyler James Williams' psychic powers while Jordan Peele watches in horror. (Played for comic effect) *Fargo: Morton's Fork (2014)' [''FBI Agent Pepper]: Shot in the throat by Billy Bob Thornton. *''Key and Peele: 420 Special ''(2015) [Interviewee]: Chokes to death after randomly swallowing some beautiful looking marbles. (Played for comic effect.) Noteworthy Connections *Half-brother of Dwayne McDuffie (writer). Gallery Keegan dying in Saw IV Jingle Hell (2008).jpg|Keegan dying in Mad TV (Saw IV: Jingle Hell) (2008) Keegan as Shot in the Head (2004).jpg|Keegan in Mad TV (Shot in the Head) (2004) Keegan before his death in Shot in the Head.jpg|Keegan dying in Mad TV (Shot in the Head) (2004) Keegan`s death in Shot in the Head.jpg|Keegan dead in Mad TV (Shot in the Head) (2004) Keegan-Michael Key.png|Keegan-Michael Key in The Predator Key, Keegan Michael Key, Keegan Michael Key, Keegan Michael Key, Keegan Michael Key, Keegan Michael Key, Keegan Michael Key, Keegan Michael Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:People who died in the Fargo series Category:Actors who died in Brad Bird Movies Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Fargo Cast Members Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Voice Actors Category:People who died on Madtv Category:The Muppets cast members Category:Predator Cast Members Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Actors who died in Shane Black Movies Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Toy Story Cast Members Category:People murdered by The Predator Category:The Lion King Cast Members Category:Christian Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Dark Crystal Cast Members Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Black Reel Award Nominees